


On Melancholy Hill

by BayKitCat



Category: DCU (Comics), Impulse (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Gen, I'll make one with him happy sometime, I'm so sorry, Intrusive Thoughts, anxiety attack, he does certainly deserve happiness, hopefully, really really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayKitCat/pseuds/BayKitCat
Summary: Seeing as Bart wasn’t there during most of issue eleven in YJ, I took it upon myself to imagine what he was doing during that time. In my head, that was having an emotional breakdown. I’m so sorry for all of these sad Bart fics, a lot of it is vent writing, honestly. Hope you enjoy.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	On Melancholy Hill

After they’d gotten back to their Earth, and everyone had settled in, Bart finally had some time for a run by himself. It was something that he had been wanting for a while, which made him sad in of itself, because he had always loved being around his friends, and it used to bring him a great deal of comfort to be around them. Recently, however, he’d been hiding things from them, because he didn’t want to bother him with his problems, all the while, he grew more and more upset and restless. 

So, when he got the chance, he bolted. His thoughts, as they’d been doing since he’d been back, wandered back to his family. He wondered how many of them were left, and wondered if any of them who were left would remember him. He doubted it. Barry didn’t know him well enough, Wally didn’t care about him enough, and Iris probably had too much on her own plate to bother remembering him. When it came to those who he knew cared about him in his family, he felt positive that they were still stuck in the speedforce...if there was anything left of it. He thought about how much he missed Max, and felt tears in his eyes. Max might’ve been gone for good, now. 

Then there was Jenni, his cousin and the blood relative he was closest to, probably the only blood relative he was close to, when he thought about it. She was gone too, he’d checked. The tears came faster. He stopped running. He was in a grassy field, and he quietly let himself fall to the ground. If Jenni and Max were gone, did he even have a family anymore? He had Tim, Kon, and Cassie, he knew that, but he missed what he’d had long ago, over a decade ago, now, he thought bitterly. He recoiled, he hated feeling bitter, he hated being upset, hated being something that he knew others didn’t want him to be. But what did anyone ever want him to be? They always wanted him to be everything but himself, and then, then when he broke down, the only ones who cared were Max and Jenni, and they were gone now.

He leaned over his knees, a crushing feeling overtaking his chest.   
No. He had to stop. He was making things worse than they were. He still had Tim, Kon, and Cassie.  
But they’ve got their own families. You’re not their family. Even if they’re yours. His brain barked, causing that feeling in his chest to grow tighter. He clutched his midriff, and buried his face in the grass, crying.  
“Please shut up. Just shut up.” he gasped to his brain. He hated feeling this way, he hated when these horrible thoughts came around. They took ahold of him like some kind of body-invading alien from a video game he’d play, grabbing on and sucking all the good thoughts from his head, leaving him as a shell. Grife, he didn’t want to be a shell. He didn’t want to be sad, he wanted to stop the thoughts, but he didn’t know how. He just sat there, drowning in the misery the intrusive thoughts brought him.   
“Please,” he begged, his face in his hands now, “Please stop.”


End file.
